1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible, alloyed, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin film, also referred to simply as PVC/alloy film, which is coated with an acrylic stain resistant coating. The coated film resists staining, is oil and grease resistant and is easily cleanable. Combining the PVC/alloy film with the stain resistant acrylic coating gives superior oil and stain resistance than either the film or coating on its own. The coated film can be post laminated to various fabric substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
PVC/alloys have been in existence for some time. PVC/NBR (acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber) alloys are used in automotive dash boards and door panels.
Flexible PVC is laminated to various fabric substrates for use in upholstery, boat and machinery covers, table clothes, etc. These products do not last very long because dirt and stains are not cleanable from the vinyl surface. Oil and greases also extract plasticizer from the vinyl causing embrittlement and even cracking. There has been a long search for materials that will increase the useful life of the laminated vinyl.
Currently, flexible PVC laminated fabric products consist of monomeric plasticized PVC film coated with a vinyl, vinyl/acrylic or urethane topcoat. Staining agents migrate through the coating and into the plasticizer of the PVC film. This creates a permanent stain. Stain resistant products currently on the market are only marginally more effective than conventional plasticized PVC coated products.